


Half Asleep

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Getting Older, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, bed, falling asleep, netflix, smiling, tired, watching netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie struggles to stay awake.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	Half Asleep

“You’re cute when you’re half asleep,” Richie giggled, smoothing his hand through Eddie’s hair. Shaking his head, Eddie leaned back up from Richie’s beefy shoulder. Obviously, he and Richie were very different when it came to nightlife. He and Myra were in bed by eleven. Myra insisted that he go to bed, even when he wasn’t tired. 

“Sorry, I was just shutting my eyes for a bit,” Eddie yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. 

Richie chuckled. “Try snoring through the whole episode!”

It was all the medications fault. He hadn’t lived a normal life in two months. This was all so unfair! Eddie couldn’t remember anything from the first month, other than finally divorcing Myra right there in the hospital. 

As hard as it was, Eddie flew back to L.A. with Richie. That was the worst plane experience of Eddie’s life, howling out in pain, alerting passengers who were located in the back. As the doctors said, he should have waited another month before traveling. Both he and Richie just wanted to be rid of Derry once and for all. 

“Look, I can catch up another time. We can watch the next episode,” Eddie insisted, placing his head back down on Richie’s. His eyes felt so heavy. 

Sighing, Richie turned off the TV. “It’s time to go to bed, Eds.” Wow, was he really turning into his dad?

Eddie grabbed for the controller despite how it pained him to lean forward. “No, we can watch another episode! Just pinch me if I fall asleep!”

“Eds, go to bed!” Richie insisted, fighting to get the controller out of his hands. “You need your rest.”

He was so tired that he didn’t have the energy to argue. When they were kids that’s all they did. Looking back, Eddie had so much energy, constantly chasing after Richie. Now, look at what he became. A forty-year-old man who couldn’t even walk on his own half the time.

“Richie, you don’t think I’m boring, do you?” Eddie asked his boyfriend once they settled down.

Richie looked at him funny. His nose made these little indents that jostled his glasses. “Who told you that?”

“Nobody, I just...” This was so hard to explain. They’ve missed out on twenty years. “Are you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy!” Richie exclaimed, scooping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “What, you think that you’re no fun?”

Eddie nodded quietly. Even sleeping made him feel guilty. That’s all he could do before he had his strength back. He just didn’t want Richie to think that he had turned into a boring person in their time apart. When they were kids, on nights when they had sleepovers, Eddie kept Richie awake the entire night. Man, their stories got deep. 

Smirking at him, Richie stood up, wrapped an arm under Eddie’s legs and carefully supported his back as he carried him off to the bedroom.

“Rich, what are you doing?” Eddie squeaked. He knew that Richie was strong enough to carry him, Eddie held on tightly anyway. Eddie loved it when he had opportunities to smell his boyfriend’s delicious hair. Once, he had a dream that Richie’s hair was a luscious pan of brownies. Yeah, he was in love with Richie’s hair alright. 

Richie tucked him into bed. He crawled into the other side of the bed and leaned on one elbow, staring into Eddie’s eyes. “Eds, I love every minute with you. Taking care of you has been the best. We’re getting to know each other again. And the best part is spending it with you in bed.”

Too tired to say anything, Eddie fell right to sleep with a big smile.


End file.
